The Children of the Sun and the Moon
by AlanurRheaAntares
Summary: There are many mysterious things hidden in the past. How did it came to the fact that a moon was the ruler of the solar-system and not the sun as it originally was.
1. Chapter 1: Yewa and Sedna

A/N: I don't own sailor moon. And this is my first story so I'm not sure if it's ok.

* * *

Chapter 1: Yewa and Sedna

Nine planets moved around the sun.

It was the center and ruler of their universe.

Almost every planet was circled by at least one moon.

The sun King and Queen ruled over the entire solar-system. The people called them the high King and the high Queen. Their son or daughter was the high prince or high princess of the sun but only if he or she was the next ruler of the solar-system. Usually it was a princess for reasons unknown though it could happen that a prince was born it happened but rarely.

To be recognized as the sun princess she had to posses the powers of the sun. All children were treated as princes or princesses but when the heir of the sun was found and claimed by the sun she was taught all she had to know to become the next Queen while her brothers and/ or sisters if they had any were allowed to chose what they wanted to do later in their life.

Usually the sun heir was found by shortly after she was born by magic typical for the sun yet they the knowledge was kept a secret by her parents till she were 9 years of age. Then she was introduced as the next ruler of the solar-system and their training began. She was also then introduced to her own guard. The Sailor scouts.

Every planet was ruled by their own King and Queen who only answered to the high King or Queen. They like the sun found their heir shortly after her birth by the magic only that said magic was typical for their own planet. Once the heir was found he or she was allowed only a small amount of time to be a child with little concern and actually have fun. That was over once she turned 5.

She was then taught all the things she had to know to protect the high prince or princess once he or she turned 9. All the while she was taught what she herself would need to know to became the next Queen of her own planet.

Though the outer planet princes or princesses were taught how to protect the outer solar-system and how to detect and stop any invaders before they could get somewhere where they could damage anything or someone in their home system.

The heirs of the planets first priority was to protect the high prince or princess no matter what. They protected the heir of the sun until their own parents stepped down from the throne or were died.

The protection of their own home fell to the moon or moons of their own planet. All moons were ruled by their respected Queen and King.

The moons of said planet were overseen and guided by the high lord or high lady instead of their respected King and Queen and only sometimes things were discussed with their rulers.

The individual moons were ruled by their lord or lady.

Now there was an exception to this hierarchy. The moon as it was known in the soar-system that circled the planet earth was ruled by a two Kings and Queens and was the only independent ruler in the solar-system.

This had to do to with their history.

Lang before the hierarchy of the planets and the sun, the moon already had their current lifestyle. There were of course some differences but the general things were the some.

It started about 50 hundred years ago when the moon was a comet called Yewa. Yewa was very old. She traveled through and pass many solar-systems and her people had taken many other traditions as their own. The result was that she was seen as very odd and strange.

But because of her age she was always respected when she came by for the short time she was in the different solar-systems. Yewa usually came though or past the same solar-system once every 1,7 thousand years.

The last time Yewa past through the solar-system our story's about was when they were only starting to slowly develop themselves.

There were also 10 planets circling the sun: Mercury, Venus, Earth, Sedna, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto.

Some were further developed then others, especially Sedna even though she was the youngest planet.

She was a very small planet.

Sedna past the earth every two years and usually spent most of her time near the outer planets.

Anyway this time when Yewa was to pass through the solar-system she was to pass Earth. Unfortunately so was Sedna.

Now one would think nothing would happen but that wasn't the case. Both Yewa and Sedna would pass Earth at the same place and time. Neither aware that the other would too.

By the time they realized that it was to late to do any more than throw up a shield that would protect them.

So it came how it had to.

They crashed.

There were a few casualties less then there could have been of course but more than expected on both sides. Yewa and Sedna on the other hand ...

They had mixed and merged. While they were still different one a comet, one a planet to the eye the only thing that told that fact was the large bare place where they collided.

But since both comet and planet had been rather small and even now that they had more or less doubled in size and were now as big as the moon was today known to be they were still rather small though the power the individual had had not lessen.

They had been thrown by the force of the crash into the orbit of Earth.

The King and Queen of Yewa and the King and Queen of Sedna became friend while they they tried to figure out how to go on. When it became clear that there was no way to separate comet and planet from each other or to leave the orbit of Earth, they knew that one day Yewa and Sedna would merge and truly became one. But until that day there would be two Kingdoms who were never to fight each other, their loyalty would always be to the other Kingdom first, to discuss important matters with the other first before deciding something ...

The kingdoms were only a mere formality.

The people were allowed to move where they wanted to but until the merge the royal family were only allowed to live on the land of their planet or comet.

The rulers of Yewa and Sedna were to always be friends until the two half's became one. It was to protect there people and home from themselves.

They shared their knowledge, culture, traditions and everything else with each other.

So of course, to the outside the moon as they were now simply called, was very different than themselves and didn't really fit in with them.

Because of that they were nearly always treated differently from others and so simply kept to themselves.

And though they belonged to the alliance of the solar-system they were often forgotten by the other planets. Although they were part of the alliance they refused to serve the sun. They would serve the solar-system and do what was best for it and protect it but they would be treated like any other planet and the sun.

So different then the other planets that served the sun and also different then the moons that protected the planets the rest didn't know how to treat them and the sun rulers were upset that they refused to follow then like the others.

This was almost 50 hundred years ago.

By this time the rulers of the moon were starting to think that Yewa and Sedna would never become one and tried to get the heirs of the comet and of the planet to marry so that their might be a child that was heir of both planet and comet but it was impossible. No child was ever born of such an union nor was their any love between the partners and they soon again parted after a few years.

So it came as a great yet pleasant event when shortly before the 18th birthday of the comet princess Marina all four heirs, two of the comet Yewa and two of the planet Sedna felt the essence of Yewa and Sedna merged. Though only the heirs felt the sadness of the event for they knew that now Yewa and Sedna truly were no more instead there was a new moon.


	2. Chapter 2: The story begins

_A/N: I don't own sailor moon. If you find any mistakes please tell me. I'd appreciate it._

_Chapter 2: The story begins_

_The celebrations that fallowed the announcement of the joining of the two halves lasted for many days. Shortly after they ended the two royal families announced the engagement between the heirs of the moon. _

_The comet princess Marina and the planet prince Jonathan had been friends for many years so they didn't have anything against the engagement. _

_In fact both were quite happy about the whole situation because they had been secretly meeting each other for a while now. Both of them had been worried because Jonathans parents had been the opinion that it was time for him to marry. And since every marriage between the two kingdoms hadn't turned out well in the past, both knew they wouldn't be allowed to be more then friends._

_So they had secretly started a relationship three years ago. When their parents announced the engagement between them, they were as you can surly imagine thrilled._

_A few weeks later the wedding was held. It was a splendid event. The freshly married couple was happy to be united at last and their parents were glad that at least that worked out for their children. Although they as well as some others were still worried that even though a joined moon now existed and prince and princess were clearly in love something that had never happened before in the past, the moon would not choose its heir from the new generation if there were ever any children born._

_They could only hope that everything turned out alright and to believe in the moon to do what was best for its people._

_As it was they needn't have worried. For a few years later the happy couple were gifted with a son that was shortly after his birth claimed by the moon. _

_The most surprising thing was that instead of carrying both symbols of the royal line he carried a white-blue crescent moon that shimmered silver an his brow. Prince Nubium was the first of the true moon royals._

_Growing up was not much different then how the other heirs were raised. Except maybe that he had a lot more fun then they did because his parents were of the opinion that one learned better and fester if one was having fun while learning. That and Nubium wasn't taught how to protect the sun heir and or the Earth. Instead he learned similar things like the outer planet heirs did._

_When he reached adulthood he decided to travel a bit. Since his ancestors had been friends with the outer planets he started his adventure there. _

_Before he left though he dressed in simple clothes and willed his birthmark to disappear so that he was able to travel without anybody recognizing him no matter how unlikely it was._

_Nubium traveled through many planets meeting many people. It was however a surprise when he befriended the heir of Uranus. _

_Prince Antares and Nubium spend as much time together as they could with Antares being busy keeping the outer space safe with the rest of his team, the princesses of Neptune and Pluto and sometimes the prince of Saturn who was only rarely asked to join them because even though the people of Saturn were much like the other planets and not as mysterious as the moon the power that the heirs of Saturn wielded was feared by many. _

_It was at the wedding of Antares that Nubium attended (he was best man) where he was introduced to the high princess Serenity. _

_She was much like the sun herself. Full of life and light and he was pulled to her like a moth to the flame._

_Together they danced and switched stories of their homes. And even though neither told the other who they really were they were good friends at the end of the festival and promised to meet again in a few days in the gardens of Love. It was a cozy place on Venus and both were looking forward to seeing each other there again._

_It soon became their favorite spot to meet._

_In that way many years past, Nubium spend his time traveling and learning more things about the solar-system he was born into and getting to know who he now knew to be the sun princess Serenity. _

_They had fallen in love a few months ofter getting to know each other better though Serenity knowing of her fathers opinion towards the moon begged Nubium to tell no one of their relationship._

_So only his parents knew of his love for Serenity._

_Meanwhile the high King not knowing that his daughter had already given her heart away started looking for mirage candidates for her. _

_Serenity upon learning this, hoping that her father might consider the moon, they were after all very powerful and a marriage between the sun and the moon would sooth the fear that many had about of the moon overthrowing the sun, stayed silent about Nubium and her relationship._

_Her father though had convinced himself that what the moon wanted was power. Not magical power, no the sun King knew that the moon was one if not the most powerful beings of the solar-system but the kind of power he wielded and didn't want to make it easy for them if the wanted that power they would have to gain it through force. It wouldn't do to through the power in their face oh no. _

_The high King totality ignored the fact that the moon was peace and freedom loving._

_His reasons for hating the moon went back to the time when the moon joined the alliance between the planets and the sun. It wasn't a good reason but for the sun King it was reason enough to hate the moon._

_When the moon refused to serve the sun King and Queen instead choosing to take on a task very similar to that of the outer planets mission they were very up set for reasons of their own. _

_They felt that the moon was insulting them by refusing to add to the protection of the next sun heir. That the moon was implying that they were stronger then the sun and they should be the rulers in their stead._

_Over the years the different rulers had different opinions of the moon. Some thought the moon wanted to some day overthrow the sun and rule in its stead. Others thought they simply wanted to be left alone and that was the easiest way. That was one of the nicer opinions._

_Since Serenity didn't know how deep her fathers dislike of the moon went nor did she know that he would choose her husband for her. _

_So when her father told her he was throwing a ball in her honor she thought that she would see the marriage candidates her father had chosen for her. Not once did it cross her mind that her father might have had something else in mind like announcing her engagement with a stranger._

_As the evening of the ball grow nearer and nearer the high princess found that she could no longer wait till the ball to see her Nubium again. Carefully she sunk out of the palace and went to the moon where she new she would find him. _

_Surprised he was but happy that she was here all the same. Nubium didn't have any idea that the high King planed on engaging his daughter to the King of Mars second son. If he had things might have turned out differently._

_But he didn't know that nor that there was going to be an engagement party tomorrow evening for he had of course received no invention. Serenity not knowing this didn't bring it up. _

_Nubium had planed on asking her for her hand in marriage for a long time, so when he saw her, he thought it was the perfect time. So existed he was that he carried her ring around where ever he went. As soon as she agreed he would go and ask her father for his blessing. _

_Serenity agreed to marry Nubium the moment he asked her but convinced him to wait till the day after tomorrow because of her father. He agreed._

_Since Serenity expected him at the ball believing her father had invited him and she planed on making sure that her father knew who she wanted._

_So when the ball started and she couldn't see Nubium anywhere she began to worry. Every King and Queen along with their children were at the ball except those of Earth for they weren't part of the alliance yet. Some even had their own guards with them (the ones that guarded their planet) and allowed them to take part in the ball. _

_After another hour had past and there was still no sign of him and his family, she decided to ask her father where they were. _

_Her father laughed and replied: "I saw no reason to invite them. They are too different then us to fit in and would ruin your entire engagement party."_

_Realization came to Serenity's face. She realized that her father wanted what was best for her and because of that decided to chose a husband for her. He loved her, she knew this but at the moment it was hard to remember. _

_As all her hopes her father might except Nubium and her came crashing down around her._

_Angrily she stood and replied louder then she meant to, drawing the attention of their guests: "How can I have an engagement party if my fiance was not invited."_

_The ball room was so quiet you could hear the sharp intake of breath the King made. "What?!" The sun King spoke so quietly that Serenity who was standing next to him had trouble understanding him._

_Since her father didn't sound as angry as she expected him to be her hopes rose again and she told him everything, of their meetings, of the engagement and him wanting to ask for his blessing tomorrow._

_Her hopes were dashed in the next few seconds as she saw how her father became even more angry._

_The high King had forgotten their audience and in an angry voice he shouted at her: " Forget him! He is not worth the ground you walk on. You will marry the man I have chosen for you! Is that understood?!"_

"_But" she started. "I wont allow you to marry one of them! I shell hear no more of the matter! The day you marry him is the day I disown you!" he threatened her. "You will never be allowed to step foot on the sun again if you go to see him again. Be under no illusion I will know." He thundered. "Tomorrow you will break this engagement and if you do as I say I will forgive and forget this nonsense of marring one of the moon."_

_For the first time Serenity stood up to her father and disobeyed him. "You would make me chose between my fiance and my home" she whispered sadly already knowing the answer. "Yes" he said simply not even hesitating, being sure of her decision. What happened next was as much a surprise to him as to everybody else watching. _

_Serenity simply turned around and walked toward the door before she left she turned around again. Looking back at her father she said in a sad but firm voice: "Then we have nothing more to say father. I love both of you very much but can not live with some one for the rest of my life that I don't love. It wouldn't be fair to my husband nor to myself. Nubium would never have made me chose between something I love. You see only what you wanted to and not how I regarded the situation. And even though the decision was a hard one I can not find it in myself to regret it. Good bye father. I hope the next time we meet it will be under happier circumstances."_

_With that Serenity left and never set foot on the sun again for the rest of her life though not once did she regret her decision. _

_Her father true to his word banned her from her home._

"_If she gives birth to the next high princess or prince, he or she will be allowed to stay on the sun but the rest of her line will forever be banned from the sun." He declared._

_Serenity and Nubium married soon after._

_Although he was not happy by the way she handled things, he was still relieved that she decided to stay with him instead of marring a stranger and at times he felt guilty for feeling so, knowing what she gave up for him._

_Time passed and both Serenity and Nubium were very happy. Shortly after she announced that she was with child, news came of the death of her father and that he had made sure that she would be unable to set foot on the sun after his death. Still he had been unable to prevent that she and Nubium became the next high King and Queen._

_To the moon they were still the prince and the princess since Nubium parents still lived._

_A few weeks before the birth of her child Nubium and his parents were invited to a discussion on Neptune because Earth wished to join the what was now called the silver alliance. _

_Serenity too was invited but chose to stay at home where she would be comfortable with her unborn child. _

_It was lucky she did or she would have died in the accident that occurred on the way to Neptune. At least it was assumed to be an accident since no one knew what really happened because there were no survivors._

_The people involved in the accident were the first victims of Metalia who had just placed a servant of hers on Earth. Though it would be many years till she was discovered._

_The shock of the news that her husband as well as her other parents were dead sent Serenity into a deep depression._

_One she only escaped when she went into labor._

_Instead of giving birth to one child she had twins and both bore the mark of the moon on their brow._


	3. Chapter 3: the twins

_A/N: I don't own sailor moon. If you find any mistakes please tell me. I'd appreciate it. _

_Chapter 3: The twins_

_The last rays of light vanished behind the horizon. One by one the stars appeared in the sky. Their soft light shining down on the few people still awake._

_The halls of the palace were cast in a mixture of shadows and light, giving them a mystical appearance. _

_The sound of soft hurried footsteps broke the silence. Two shadows quickly scurried down the halls. _

_Their destination seemed to be a small tree made out of different shades of moonstone. _

_The whole ornament glowed with a steady light that came from within the tree which gave it an ethereal appearance. It was just as alive as any other plant. The trees roots grew along its alcove without seeming to need things like earth and water. _

_The smaller one of the shadows gently blew at the leaves of the tree which rustled softly in the breeze before its light grew even brighter and spread into the palace wall, underlining the cracks, the texture and the design of said wall. A few more times the light pulsed through the cracks, texture and design before slowly starting to change the walls design. Then gaining more speed the light changed the design more rapidly. Shortly afterwords the light returned to the tree which in turn returned to its normal glow leaving the room to be cast into shadows once more. _

_But instead of a wall there now hung two incredible beautiful curtains which carried the most magnificent designs on it. There were magical animals like the qilins and phoenix who were moving about the eternal world on the curtains. Trees and flowers of every kind grew there only adding to the magical affect. The colors of the threads used on the animals and plants shone and shimmered brightly._

_The two small figures paid no heed to the picture, having seen it many times before and quickly checked once if the coast was clear before hurrying past the curtains to the hallway behind it. The hallway was painted in the same style as the curtain. The moving animals and the growing plants were drawn across the whole corridor and with the other plants claiming the walls or standing in a alcove it was just as mystical in its own right as the moon or the other planets._

_Not pausing to watch as the curtains returned to their original state with a simple white-blue flower drawn on it, they hurried on._

_As they approached a door at the end of the corridor their steps slowed down to a more casual pace. _

_Carefully to be sure they couldn't be heard they slowly opened the door and entered just as silently. Moving to the mirror that covered the entire opposite wall, the one that had opened the secret hallway, picked up a stone that had lain in front of the glass in a bowl and placed it in a hole in the mirror. _

_The moment the figure pulled her hand back it faded into the mirror, making it transparent. _

_Eagerly the two looked at the group of people that were seated on pillows under the open sky around a table discussing something they were told was of great impotence and not fit for young children to hear no matter who they were._

"_The people of the sun are growing angry. Epically your cousin. He is demanding you let your daughters try and set foot on suns ground to identify the new high princess, your highness.", the voice of one of Serenity's fathers advisers echoed through the small room._

_Immediately another voice spoke: " Never! We are all aware should they not be the suns heir, the spell the old King placed around the sun will kill them." The shadows looked at each other, they had never heard Luna speak to some one else like that before. _

_The next hours they all fought with each other never listing to what the others had to say. Some demanded the queen should fulfill her fathers requirement by marring some one "worthy" of the sun and leave the moon behind along with her children. Others said she should marry somebody she liked and produce an heir to the sun and be done with it._

_Few had strong magical strength or strong spiritual powers and those that did knew that one of the twins was the sun heir and the other of the moon. They only wanted to know which one of them was which._

_Finally Artemis had enough of the ridiculous arguing: "There has never been two heirs before so one of the twins would be the true moon heir. Perhaps the other is the sun heir and has been claimed but we simply missed the sighs. We should wait and ask the twins themselves before we decide to do something rash. We are all adults and should not act like little children throwing a tantrum because we didn't get what we wanted. Use your brain people. The sun is obviously pleased with the twins or she would have told the high Queen otherwise."_

_The shadows who had heard Artemis scold the other adults had started giggling and missed the rest of the conversation._

_For the next thing they knew was that the high Queen who had kept quiet during the meeting, agreed with Artemis and ended the discussion before leaving, the others following her lead. _

_Well the hour hadn't been a complete wast of time. They had after all found out that no one knew who the twins represented. _

_It was really easy they knew. _

_The dark revealed it, as long as there was light the twins both had white-blond heir. _

_In the dark though the sun princess Suna and the moon princess Nuray had different hair then the other. _

_While the older sister Suna had hair that glowed golden with a hint of red in it, the younger sister Nuray had glowing white-blue hair just like the moon symbol on her forehead. _

"_Suna, do you think we should tell them?" whispered the shadow that had placed the crystal in the mirror._


End file.
